


3 A.M. Drabbles and Other Random Shit

by lucifersdork



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersdork/pseuds/lucifersdork
Summary: This is kind of like my online journal, but way more random and unorganized.Welcome to my world bullshit, where you’ll find rants, story outlines, poems, mental breakdowns, and other stuff like that. Have fun sisters!





	3 A.M. Drabbles and Other Random Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a list of some issues that my favorite hoes have + why i don’t write about these characters without acknowledging those issues + why it’s important for those issues to be acknowledged in some way

Thor— Jesus, I honestly just want to give him a hug. He’s been through and lost so much, and he deserves so much better. In Infinity War, that “What else do I have to lose?” (something along the lines of that) really hurt me. Devastated, angry, depressed, none of those words can BEGIN to describe the shit he feels and that unsettles me.

Tony Stark— Wow. While all of his losses still linger in my mind, the two things that will always make Tony stand out to me is the utter shock he felt when he found out he had anxiety+PTSD (you guys remember that one scene? yeah, that one), and when his biggest fear played out right in front of him. He was in disbelief after he had that panic attack— It was one of those “Me? No way! I could never...” type scenes, but it was less comical, and more heartbreaking. He always kind of has this façade as this playboy genius (He is, but that’s beside the point), but in reality, he’s just a broken man that happens to be rich and brilliant,, and an Avenger. Then, he watched Peter die, along with half of the fucking universe. The cherry on top is that he was waiting for his own death, and it never came. Wow, I love Tony not only for the simply fact of him being Iron Man, but for the complexity of his character.

Cyrus Goodman—

Oh, my sweet baby boy. Can he just be happy? Like on top of his anxiety and just the utter fear(?) he has of life, he’s also closeted to everyone except Buffy. Now, I don’t want to look to deep into this, but from personal experience, I’d just like to elaborate on this. He has a seemingly good life, yet he still has to deal with panic attacks, and he’s always over thinking things and dissecting things until they can’t be picked apart anymore. He’s so afraid of being viewed in a negative light, and he doesn’t want to be different, which gives him only more reason to hide his sexuality. Like, his problems may not be as,, extreme,, as Tony Stark’s or something, but that doesn’t invalidate his struggles and I love him all the more because of it.

Dean mother fucking Winchester- OKAY HERE WE FUCKING GO

1\. Depression

Dean lost his mother (and got her back, but trauma doesn’t just disappear), lost his brother multiple times, lost his best friend (and basically husband, but this is for all you non-destiel shippers because I’m trying to be inclusive) multiple times, watched everyone basically he loved die permanently, and died multiple times himself. He lost his worth a long time ago in his eyes. He is a good fighter, but that is all. If he dies, he dies. Not only is he worthless, but he’s let down everyone that he cares about, has been the reason the world almost ended, and he wants to die, anyway. He has no hope for the future, as life has done nothing but use him, disappoint him, and endlessly torture him. He tells everyone that he’s fine, because he knows he’ll work through whatever he’s going through. He always has. Whether it means drinking until he can’t feel anymore, hunting until the blade on his knife dulls, or simply pretending that everything is okay until he can’t do it anymore. Sometimes, the lows get too low, especially when he loses someone dear to him. Why do you think he killed himself to try to trade his life for his brother’s? Speaking of which,,

2\. That toxic ass dependency thing he has with Sam

It breaks my heart to know that Dean is willing to kill himself for his brother? That hurts me for so many reasons. A. He believes that Sam is more important than him and that Sam deserves to live more than him? B. It’s already been stated that Dean has wanted to and still does in fact want to die, so to know that he is not only sacrificing himself for his brother, and killing himself to do it, but another view on this would be that he is (as cruel as it sounds) putting himself out of his 20+ year long misery and saving his brother in doing so. C. When he found out that Sam was alive, he was shocked. He looked at his body on the floor in disbelief. But, because I over analyze shit all the time, I know Dean’s looks. He was surprised that Sam was alive, sure, but when he looked at his body in disbelief, it wasn’t because he died for no reason. It was because he wanted to die, but he didn’t want A. For it to be at his own hands, regardless of how much he... wanted to... oh god,, and B. He didn’t want Sam to know about it. Maybe I’m completely wrong, but I relate to Dean in many ways, and that’s what I personally believe.


End file.
